Intertwined
by PerProteggere
Summary: "She hopes that in the future, she'll be given more of these chances to be intertwined, because that's what everyone wants. Not sex, but to be intertwined." An Elliot/Olivia/Amanda one shot. Warning: Pay attention to the rating!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or it's characters.**

**A/N: I cannot stress how important this is: if threesome fics aren't your cup of tea, or you don't like the idea of Amanda Rollins/Olivia/Elliot, this isn't a story for you. But for you who are sticking around, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>She feels lips on her skin. More than one pair of lips. It sets her body on fire. It sends the blood racing through her veins. Elliot's mouth is on her neck, sucking and licking at her pulse point. His hand cups her bare breast and tweaks her hardened nipples, making her groan. It makes her fingers clench in Amanda's hair. She's pushed Olivia's legs apart and now rests between them, her breath hot on the brunette's skin. Her mouth touches the slippery, sensitive skin of Olivia's core and Amanda's tongue moves out, flicking her clit teasingly.<p>

"Make her scream, Amanda..." Elliot murmurs to her, and goes back to marring Olivia's skin with his lips and teeth. Right away, Amanda's index and middle finger find their way inside of the older woman, giving her to time to adjust before the rapid thrusting of her digits begin.

There's so much happening, that Olivia's mind begins to cloud over. She feels her climax creating a low burn in her belly and she craves more. Either Amanda or Elliot, she doesn't care which one, thrusting against her, with her, making her cum, over and over. The thought is making her even wetter, and she knows Amanda can tell when she grips her thighs harder and moans. Olivia looks down; first at Elliot lavishing and suckling her breasts, and then at Amanda, her light blue eyes and heavy eyelashes looking back up at her.

Elliot guides her free hand to his cock and she absently strokes it, squeezing and tugging like she knows he loves. She's so distracted, though. He tweaks her nipples while the sensations between her legs are hurling her towards a very climactic ending. His thumb traces up her neck and over bottom lip, making her look up at him. She's so in love with him.

Before she can say it, however, Amanda hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Her back arches, and she's unintentionally pulling the blonde hair in her left hand, but it doesn't matter to her because it feels too fucking good. She can openly admit she's had a woman between her legs before- in college- but nothing of this caliber. If she didn't know any better, she would say Amanda was experienced. Very experienced, at that. The fingers that are thrusting inside of her curl upwards, and the mouth working at her most sensitive spot sucks it in, forcing a hoarse, loud cry from her throat.

Elliot chuckles and pulls her hand away, standing up from the bed. She knows in her mind that he's a one woman man. But after many drinks, they had got to talking about it; and it was one of his deepest fantasies to see her with a woman and to be with that woman at the same time. It just so happened that Olivia was very aware of the vibes she was getting from a certain blonde whom she knew would be up for anything. They hadn't set any boundaries, and that's one of the things she loves about him. He's limitless, with her.

Her boyfriend of a year and two months- not that she's counting- stands behind Amanda and looks at Olivia, who nods approvingly. "Amanda... A little room for me, please?"

"You don't have to ask, baby," The blonde smirks up at Olivia, and without removing her fingers, she rises up from laying on her stomach to her knees. She watches the younger woman close her eyes tightly as Elliot presses into her, holding her slim hips easily within his large grasp. The pumping of her fingers works faster than ever, along with her tongue. Amanda, in between licking and during the thrusting of her fingers and of Elliot's hips, manages to speak again. "It's been a while," She groans, peering up at Olivia. "But Christ, go faster."

There's something about this situation, and it could be that she's just incredibly close to her peak, but she finds it so fucking sexy. The way Elliot leans over Amanda and runs his fingers through her hair, really just as a cover to push her deeper between his girlfriend's legs. It's the way he's inside of another woman, but they both don't mind because in this, they're still possessive of each other. He still wants her to come first, like always.

Amanda doesn't care, though. If she's being honest with herself, her favorite part of being here is touching Olivia. She'd been quick to reveal her admiration for the woman as soon as they were introduced, and besides the few months that it was nearly inconceivable to try and pitch a conversation with her, they'd managed to begin a friendship, an odd one at that. For three months, Amanda tried and tried again with Olivia. For three months, she was shut down by a woman she was afraid would never be back to normal, although she didn't know what a normal Olivia was.

But somewhere along the three months, Olivia started to change. Amanda formed a friendship with her that had escalated to something she couldn't really explain. She's attracted to the woman, sure. Anyone in their right mind would be. But something inexplicable happened between them that to this day, she can't quite put her finger on. It started with cuddling, and Amanda hid her arousal because she thought Olivia didn't think anything of it; and frankly, she was glad there was some human qualities returning to the woman.

Olivia quickly put a kibosh on that, when she kissed her while they watched a movie in her apartment. The blonde knew it wasn't something out of love or real sentiment, it was just pure attraction and in Amanda's mind, maybe Olivia was a little desperate for some experimentation. Not that she was complaining, though.

Within the profiling training she went through at Quantico, she couldn't bring herself to profile Olivia, further than noticing the striking qualities that had become hidden in her depression.

But she glances up at the woman whom she has her mouth on and her fingers inside of, and lets out a moan. Since she's been dating Elliot, she's become off limits of course- but she's also become more sex personified- if possible. It's distracting and yet not, because as Olivia let's out a long moan and begins to tighten around Amanda's fingers, she helps the blonde get closer to hitting that perfect peak, with a powerful, fucking handsome man inside of her.

Elliot grunts behind her, watching both of the women. He watches Olivia more closely, for more reasons than he'd like to explain to her. His cock moves in and out of Amanda and his balls slap against her skin. She feels different than Olivia, and there is no comparing them. Amanda may be younger, but in that, she isn't as curvy as Olivia. The blonde isn't what he looks for in a woman. Hell, he doesn't look for women anymore period; he's got the woman he wants.

It's Olivia who speaks since things got serious. Her voice makes him smile because before she can even make an intelligible word come out of that perfect mouth, she moans, almost on the brink of screaming. "I'm so close," Her head flies back, into the pillows. She adds a few words that make Amanda tighten around Elliot. "Right fucking there... God, yes!" Both of her long hands are buried in the younger woman's hair, bounding her to the spot she's in. She keens, falling over the edge and Elliot slams harder into Amanda, watching his girlfriend come hard at the hands and oral fixations of another woman.

Amanda cleans Olivia up the best she can, plunging her fingers into her again. The woman beneath her gasps and quickly wraps her fingers around Amanda's wrist; a warning. "Relax, Olivia..." She coos, supporting herself just on her knees while Elliot fucks into her from behind. "I wanted to give him a taste."

Elliot's hand moves to Amanda's, pulling it up and wrapping his lips around both of her fingers. She had expected him to only suck one, so she could taste Olivia again. He moans and growls when she retracts her fingers from his mouth. Without a second thought, Amanda crashes her lips into Elliot's, quickly realizing that he won't lay down and take it. He kisses her back with fever and Amanda moans at the taste of Olivia on his tongue.

Olivia doesn't bat an eyelash, because he kisses Amanda differently. He's more lust driven, and they both know that her only goal in kissing him has nothing to do with Elliot. There is no jealousy. It doesn't effect her, not in the slightest. It's why she gets to her knees and sucks Amanda's clit into her mouth, tasting her and Elliot in that specific spot.

Amanda's stomach contracts as she sucks in a deep breath, looking down at Olivia licking at her and staring right at the blonde. "You wanna come?" She hears, and she's not exactly sure who said it, but she's so blinded by the need that she just nods. Elliot pulls out of her and at first she's a little pissed, but she feels two fingers thrust inside of her; the unmistakable size of Olivia's digits. With her free hand, Olivia pushes Amanda down onto her back, giving her a free view of the woman between her legs, who's now bend comfortably over the side of the bed.

She also gets a view of Elliot, standing behind Olivia, slowly stroking himself. Amanda's cry turns into a low, seductive growl watching him increase his pace while she teeters on the edge of an orgasm. It's building, building, building; and she can't stop herself from grabbing at the back of Olivia's head and pushing her head in more, just as she had done. Her body shakes with the movements between her legs, and her thighs twitch with each flick of Olivia's tongue.

Amanda isn't shy when it comes to being vocal, and Olivia had learned this quickly. "Fuck!" They all groan at this; Olivia works harder between her legs and Elliot stops stroking himself all together, instead bending to play with his girlfriend's sweet core.

"She gives good head, doesn't she?" Elliot says, his muscled arm moving in tandem behind Olivia. Amanda chokes on her breath again, feeling Olivia prodding lightly over a spot inside of her that drives her off the wall.

She runs her fingers through her hair, scraping her scalp lightly and accidentally. "So good," Amanda watches helplessly while he bends to Olivia's ear and whispers something to low for her to hear. When Elliot stands back up, Olivia's eyes crinkle and her technique changes, _dramatically. _Her back is off of the bed instantly, and she's tightening around the fingers inside of her _so hard._ "Ahhh, I'm cumming!" she nearly screams, clutching onto Olivia. Amanda looks down at both of her lovers, whom are staring back up at her in amazement.

Olivia's bent over the bed with her face between Amanda's legs, exploring the pink flesh at the juncture of her thighs. She hasn't done this in a while, she thinks, as she kisses and sucks at the sated blonde beneath her, but it's not exactly foreign to her. For as long as she's taken lovers, she's reveled in the taste of her own inner flavors-when her partner would bury his face between her legs and then come up for a kiss.

Her partner—Olivia thinks, smiling into the heated core of the woman who's squirming around her mouth. She loves to tease, almost as much as she loves being teased. She places a gentle kiss just above the neatly groomed patch of hair sprinkled atop Amanda's mound. She tips her pelvis back and quickly shifts to her tiptoes, allowing easier access to the spot Elliot's fingers keep brushing over. Releasing a hearty moan, she allows her lips to trail a path along Amanda's abdomen, kissing a particularly sensitive spot between her breasts.

"Oh God, kiss me…" Amanda grunts, running her fingers through Olivia's hair as she scrapes her teeth over the length of her neck. Olivia obliges the woman, placing soft kisses on her lips, before deftly slipping her tongue into her waiting mouth.

"You like that?" Olivia sighs the breathless words between their hot kisses. Amanda responds with a soft hum."You like the way that tastes?" She smiles, moving her mouth to the pulse point just beneath Amanda's ear and pulling back to see her reaction. Amanda follows suit, sitting up and making eye contact with the man who's been watching them make each other come.

Olivia flashes a wicked grin as she reaches down and pulls Elliot's hand from her core, stepping aside and guiding his glistening fingers to Amanda's parted lips.

She sucks at them wildly before pulling back and exchanging a seductive glance with the voluptuous brunette beside her. In a second, she's up off the bed, turning her naked form around, never breaking eye contact as her knees hit the mattress again. Her bare ass is the first to meet with the deep red sheets, her back follows, and in an instant her head is dangling carelessly off the edge of the bed as Olivia resumes her position, straddling Amanda's face.

Elliot pecks Olivia's shoulder with his lips then looks down to Amanda, waiting for him. He presses his hand to his lover's back and observes her bend over, splaying her hands over the other woman's thighs. His cock slips through his girlfriend's tight opening with the help of his fingers. Elliot's trying not to cum just from the feeling of her slick, tight heat, but fucking Amanda suckles the skin of his ball sack, and he has to shut his eyes tightly.

He thrusts through the tightness and locking his jaw is about all he can do to not explode. There's some primal need within him, that wants Olivia to cum very hard, around his cock. She's done it before; time and time again. His mind flickers through all of the times they've had sex within the last year and a bit. Some memories are a little hazy because it seemed like every time they got drunk off their asses, they could barely make it to the bedroom. One time in particular sticks out to him.

They had been drinking together after celebrating their first anniversary. There was something about her that night, the way her kisses lingered more than usual. He noted she was way too in the mood for her own good. Especially, when she put down their drinks on the coffee table, and pushed him onto the couch. He didn't have a chance to even respond, before she was hiking up that little black, lacy dress around her waist and straddling him.

_Fuck, _he groans in his head. Maybe he does out loud too. He's sobered from his memory now, and he hears the familiar whimpering from his girlfriend's mouth. She's close already, he knows she is. He had been playing with her, teasing her, while she had her face buried between Amanda legs. _God, she's sexy. _

Olivia pushes her fingers through Amanda's hair, holding her face in place at her crotch. She gets lost in the feeling of another woman lapping at her while Elliot thrusts into her in her favorite position. He knows it, too. Amanda seems to know the perfect way to lick her. They had screwed around a bit, got each other off of Olivia's couch in her old apartment, but that was over a year ago. Olivia remembers now, Amanda telling her she's fucked around with other women, and since she's come into the unit, her feelings for men had waned, and she found herself becoming more and more attracted to women. Maybe it's just the job's effect on Amanda, but Olivia is thankful. She knows from years of working at SVU that threesomes can get messy, emotionally. The third man in thinks suddenly one of them has feelings for another party in the threesome, and it all escalates from there.

But if Amanda were to have feelings for anyone, Olivia is well aware it would be for her. She had made it clear, prior to their tryst beginning on this wintery day, that she was not interested in having some sort of side romance. They had almost been together, once upon a time, but things were so different now. Amanda took it all in stride and told Olivia that she was all knowing of the fact this would be just a little sex among friends.

Olivia licks at Amanda's nether lips, teasing her. She tastes amazing and Olivia tries for the life of her, to focus on that and _not_ on the way Elliot is almost pounding into her while she starts to cum around his cock. _Focus, Olivia,_ she scolds herself, her middle finger playing around Amanda's tight opening. But she can't. It's all too much for her, all too fucking sexy, too fucking erotic. "Fuck yeah... Harder, baby, I'm gonna come,"

Elliot brings one hand off of her waist to pull away the hair blocking him from whispering in her ear. He tucks it behind and watches the silky brown locks move with their lovemaking. His murmur is so low and from deep within his belly, Olivia barely hears it through her own moans and Amanda's. "I can feel you," he alludes to her tightening around his thick length. "Come for me, baby."

Olivia just can't fight it any longer. She wails into the air, clenching her fingers yet again in Amanda's blonde strands and pushing her face further into her, even at the upside down angle she's currently at. Amanda is quick to lick at Olivia's secretions before they begin to travel down her leg. "Oooh, fuck!" She's crying out, begging for more, begging for her sweet, sweet climax to never end. Elliot sinks his teeth into the tender flesh at her neck, creating more red marks than were previously there.

His lips come off of her neck when she's finally calmed a bit, and he slips his dick from the slick vice of her tightness before he says loud enough for Amanda to hear, "Will you suck the come off me?" Both Amanda and Olivia shift, getting to their knees. He usually doesn't like Olivia to be in this position for him, because he knows she has her demons and he accepts that, so he never asks her. However, she usually slinks down the bed and sucks him into heaven on her own behalf, at least three times a week.

Amanda takes him into her mouth while Olivia kisses his thighs inward, until her tongue flicks out to meet the base of his cock. "Look at me." His breath turns hard when both of the women savoring him look up, and both are equally seductive. He doesn't want to say too much or too little about it- so he groans, and it's not him just acting. It feels fucking amazing, to have two sets of lips and tongues on him.

He's close, now. Elliot knows his girlfriend can tell, in the way she massages his balls and stares at him while lapping at the sensitive underside to him. His left hand goes to the back of Olivia's head, his right to Amanda's. His neck cracks as he rolls his head back in pleasure, his moans a constant sound permeating in the room. Amanda swirls her tongue around the tip before flicking it over his slit, over and over again. He fucks into her mouth and onto Olivia's tongue, madly spilling into Amanda's wet mouth.

She slips him deeper, swallowing repeatedly and making sure he feels it. Olivia now fondles and licks at his balls, but pulls away as Amanda does, lacing her fingers in her hair before parting her lips and kissing her. She tastes Elliot's come in Amanda's mouth and it sends a warm flush through her body, but she ignores it because her body is too sated to withstand another orgasm.

In the heat of just coming down from his orgasm, Elliot groans watching Olivia as she picks Amanda up by the arms and throws her back onto the bed, her hair fanning out on the pillows. Olivia quickly separates Amanda's legs and throws one of her own over her thigh, inching closer until she meets her thigh with Amanda's core. She takes the opportunity to heighten Amanda's experience by lacing their fingers together and pulling them above her head.

Holding both of her wrists with one hand isn't a challenge because Amanda doesn't fight it, instead she embraces the gesture and begins to rock gently against Olivia's thigh. Olivia begins to thrust jaggedly, she's a bit of a novice in this position with a woman, but she finds the only thing that matters is how fast and hard she presses her bare thigh against Amanda's wetness.

Behind them, Elliot's hand is slick from both woman's saliva while he jerks himself off at the sight of his girlfriend who in earlier years, had been accused of being a lesbian, fuck against the woman beneath her. It's erotic to him, and not just because it's two women together. Normally he wouldn't find it attractive or what he looks for, but there's something about Olivia with Amanda- especially after what his girlfriend had told him about the younger detective and her- that turns him the fuck on. He shouldn't be hard again, but he is. The muscles in Olivia's ass flex visibly, her body coiled and lowered to kiss Amanda and muffle her moans.

Amanda usually isn't one to take it lying back, but _this_ is her fucking fantasy. Her lips and tongue are being nearly consumed by Olivia's deep kisses. It's the fact that Olivia knows how to send her hurling toward another orgasm. It's the rhythm in which they grind against each other that leaves Olivia's thigh slick with Amanda's wetness.

Their kiss subsides long enough for Amanda to moan, "Shit, 'Livia," her Georgian accent coming out in the deep voice that fucking gets to Olivia. Usually, it takes a while for someone to get her worked up; a lot longer if she's already had an orgasm. But there's something in this situation, the woman she fantasizes about fucking her nearly senseless with great help from her significant other, who sits on his knees just off to the side of where Olivia's blur of a body is. Amanda locks eyes with Elliot, but not before taking in his flushed chest and the light sheen of sweat that covers his torso. She can see why Olivia is so attracted to him, but he's only in this to see what Olivia is truly capable of. Amanda was never complaining.

The blonde let's her head fall to the side, her eyes still on his. She licks her lips at the way Elliot fucks into his hand at a nearly blinding speed, his stomach quivering and rolling with his uneven breaths. He's close enough to her that she reaches out and runs her fingertips over his balls repeatedly. This time when she looks up at him, his eyes are darker and filled with lust. She knows just how close he is. Her words have no sound due to Olivia pulling one of Amanda's taut nipples into her warm, wet mouth. "Come for me." It's simple and non-intimate. He groans and Amanda watches his body folding and convulsing as he shoots into his hand, his seed spilling over his knuckles and down the back of his hand.

She'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't set her off. That, and the pace of Olivia's thrusting increases until the pressure and fire burning inside of her become all too much. Amanda grasps the back of Olivia's neck and pulls until their lips meet with a smack. Her hips work in a frenzy to get that extra pressure and friction against Olivia's slick quad. She plunges her tongue into the brunette's mouth and the all too familiar feeling of her tongue sliding against Olivia's makes her body shutter harder. How any future orgasm will top the one she just had, Amanda will never know.

"That feel good?" Elliot interjects, a primal and protective part of him not wanting Amanda to kiss his girl _too long._ Olivia laughs heartily while pulling away from the blonde, all knowing about Elliot's feelings.

Amanda's eyes are closed but relax further when Olivia's fingers dance over her the side of her face. "What do you think, El? Her cheeks are flushed as fuck." She can't help the smile that spreads across the planes of the pale and now pink face.

Her eyes are still shut as she feels Olivia's body lay next to hers, the smooth skin of her legs brushing against her own. Elliot, she assumes, pulls her back against him because the sudden loss of heat is evident, although they are no more then six inches apart. A calloused hand touches her stomach, smoothing out along the lines between her abs she's not ashamed to have.

Now, her eyes open to see that Elliot had reached over and was now touching her. "Just checkin' if you were alright," he whispers with a laugh, offering her a smile. Amanda nods with a smile, moving her head further onto the pillow. Olivia pulls the sheet over all of them and it's a simple gesture but she finds herself wanting it as a constant.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Amanda shuts her eyes again. She relishes in the closes of Olivia and Elliot to her and it makes her realize lonely she truly is. But in loneliness, she concludes, it gives her opportunities.

Opportunities to be intertwined in more ways than one.

She hopes that in the future, she'll be given more of these chances to be intertwined, because that's what everyone wants. Not sex, but to be intertwined.

**A/N: Well, that's it. What do you think of this? Yay or nay? Let me know :D**


End file.
